batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Ramirez
Detective Anna Ramirez was a Gotham City police officer who, along with Michael Wuertz, was corrupted and turned DA Harvey Dent in to Maroni's men. She was a member of the Major Crimes Unit. Biography ''Batman: Gotham Knight'' She first appeared in the Gotham Knight chapter Crossfire, where she is seen transporting Jacob Feely, Man in Black, to Arkham Asylum. On her way back to Gotham, she and her partner, Crispus Allen, have a dispute concerning their different views on Batman. This argument leads to tell pulling over and they realize that they have been caught in a battle between The Russian and Sal Maroni. Ramirez is saved by Batman. She appears again in the chapter In Darkness Dwells, where she is again seen with Crispus Allen, along with Lt. Gordon, the latter in contact with Batman. She makes her final appearance in the chapter Deadshot, where after Gordon is declared the next potential target for the deadly sharpshooter Deadshot, is seen escorting the former into an armored convoy as part of a protective measure. ''The Dark Knight'' Ramirez is shown to be considerably less supportive of Batman than in her Gotham Knight appearance. Initially, she was aware and cooperative of Gordon's affiliation with Batman until the Joker's threat against Batman became more severe and resulted in more victims. She displayed visible anger after entering an apartment and seeing the latest victims of the Joker's terrorist regime. She retaliates at Batman, saying, "Us contaminate it (the crime scene)? It's because of you these men are dead!" It is clear she had no love for Batman after what happened but is present at the Bat-Signal vigil after Lt. Gordon is shot and believed dead. Anna was heard various times in the movie commenting on her mother who was in a hospital. It is later revealed that the severity of her mother's condition has lead her to becoming affiliated with the Mob so that she would have the money to pay for her mother's hospital bills. Later, when the Joker is captured in part to the combined efforts of Batman, Harvey Dent, and Gordon (who is revealed to be alive), Ramirez is shown escorting Harvey through a crowd of reporters to a car driven by Wuertz, who is to take Harvey home. As Wuertz drives off, Ramirez is shown with a slightly pained expression, knowing full well where Wuertz (who also has ties to the Mob) is really taking Dent. When Harvey Dent is later reported missing, Ramirez is present during the Batman's interrogation of the Joker for Dent's location, and can only watch in horror at the brutality Batman shows once the Joker reveals that he's had Rachel Dawes abducted as well. After the Joker willingly gives Batman the locations of Harvey and Rachel, Batman chooses to save Rachel while Gordon and some cops (Ramirez among them) go save Dent, with none knowing that the Joker had intentionally misdirected them so that Batman is headed towards Dent's location while Gordon and Ramirez are headed towards Rachel's location at an abandoned warehouse. While Batman saves Dent, Gordon is too late to save Rachel as the warehouse explodes, killing her; when Gordon runs to the warehouse in disbelief, Ramirez is among those holding Gordon back. After Harvey Dent (now Two-Face) embarks on a vendetta to seek vengeance against those responsible for Rachel's death, he learns that Ramirez was responsible for Rachel's abduction after interrogating Maroni, and towards the end of the film, forces Anna at gunpoint to trick Gordon's wife into taking her children to 250 52nd street (where Rachel died). Two-Face expressed his fury and disgust at how she was corrupted by Maroni, mentioning that Rachel had trusted Ramirez. Ana claimed that she was forced to work for Maroni out of need for the money to pay her mother's hospital bills before being cut off by Dent and desperately apologized. As Dent flipped his coin, it landed normal side up. Anna was spared her life and was knocked unconscious. She is last seen when Gordon smashes the Bat-Signal (in order to keep the charade that Batman was responsible for Harvey's death and the killings beforehand). It is unknown what happened to her after the events of The Dark Knight. Behind the scenes * In the Batman: Gotham Knight (novelization), she is replaced with Rene Montoya, who many claim to be the inspiration for the character. Quotes * Det. Ramirez: (regarding CCTV photos of The Joker's bank heist) He can't resist showing us his face. Lt. James Gordon: What's he hiding under that make-up? * Det. Ramirez: (to Batman) It's because of you these men are dead! Category:Batman: Gotham Knight Characters Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:Dark Knight Trilogy novelization characters Category:Gotham City Police Department